thelegendofthelegendaryheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Etherien
=2012= Welcome Hi, welcome to The Legend Of The Legendary Heroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Feris Eris page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adoption Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Be sure to let me know if you need anything. Good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:46, March 12, 2012 (UTC) New Page I made a new page for Arua, because I thought he might count as an important-ish character. You can delete it if you think it's unnecessary, but please ask me first. Fibijean 14 12:00, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, it's nessecary. All characters will eventually have pages of their own, including Arua. Also, as I said, don't bother including "appearance" as a heading on character pages - there's a picture. ShadowenX 12:23, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. I'll use something like "overview" then, like I did on Ferris' page. Did you have a look at the changes I made to that? Fibijean 14 12:32, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Help! I made a page for Sui and Kuu, but the fomatting with the headings isn't working. Can you please help me fix it? :Those pages should be seperate. One page per character, for consistency's sake. ShadowenX 23:04, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. Have you separated them or do you want me to do it? Fibijean 14 23:06, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm doing it now. ShadowenX 23:09, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Weapons I had an idea that we could make pages for the magical weapons, like rings and swords, that people use and have a "magic weapons" catagory page, or else we could make one page for all of them like the stigmas page. Do you think that would be necessary? Fibijean 14 00:56, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :There is very little information on each individual Rule Fragment, so one page would probably suffice for all of them. Also, technically they are not "magical" in the sense that spells are magical... they are of a different nature entirely, however they may still be put in the "Magic" category nonetheless. ShadowenX 01:29, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi From Funimation My name is Tara and I am with FUNimation Entertainment. I wanted to reach out to you to see if we could help expand your community with high quality logos, art, video content links, and more to your community. If you are interested in working with us, please send me a message at feedback @ funimation.com and we can discuss it further! I look forward to hearing from you! FUNimation 15:47, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Again! - If you wanted to email me and let me know some things I could provide to you (Screen shots, release info, all that good stuff) I can send it on over! :) FUNimation 16:55, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Grumpy Man Is there another picture you can use on Luke's page? I think it makes him look unnecessarily grumpy. Fibijean 14 22:02, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, he looks "grumpy", but in all other respects it's a pretty awesome picture. There are more important things to worry about, but if it irritates you that much you can replace it with a similarly awesome and not-grumpy one. ShadowenX 22:25, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Recent Activity The reason I keep putting it back on is because it's annoying to have to go to the recent activity page every single time i want to quickly see when the last time the wiki was updated was, and it probably is for other people as well if they visit the wiki and want to see if it's still active. I like to be able to check the homepage quickly to see how many people are actually working on the wiki. Also, I think it just keeps the homepage a bit... up to date. It makes it look "current". There're only three sections at the moment... it's hardly "cluttered". Fibijean 14 01:38, May 22, 2012 (UTC) 4 last episodes Hello ShadowenX. I have really appreciated your comments and I would like to hear your personal opinion about the topic of my new blog post regarding the 4 last episodes of the anime of LLH. Don't feel forced to give me feedback, but I am really interested in hearing what you have to say. Barselc (talk) 01:54, July 16, 2012 (UTC) =2013= Animanga There is not yet a w:c:Animanga page for LotLH but I could make one, and would like to know if it's okay to put the footer on the homepage if it's unlocked. It's usually part of what is done when making it part of the ring. +Y 17:02, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Admin At, the moment, I don't believe that there are any of editors who come here on a regular basis. Not to sound like I have a big ego, or anything, but I can't think of anyone else. Mnzombie (talk) 14:51, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hey, I am Mai. I am going to be editing here, and revamping pages :3 - Cutie-Kun 12:54, June 12, 2014 (UTC) : Well, have fun :) Though I myself am not particularly active these days... if you need help, Mnzombie is probably more immediately available. : ShadowenX (talk) 14:16, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hola he leido hasta el capitulo 10. SERIAS TAN AMABLE DE INDICARME COMO PUEDO SEGUIR LEYENDO PORFAVOR.